


Bonds of Power

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Historical, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mcuchristmasexchange2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: No sub could wield a sword or mace. No sub could endure the hardships of war -- not without their Dom’s hand in their hair to command it, to offer praise and punishment. No sub could conceive of battlefield strategy, and if they could, no sub could expect to have their commands obeyed. No sub could hold a seat of power.So they said.They said wrongly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 290
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	Bonds of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/gifts).



His Grace, Anthony Edward, Duke of Stark let out a sigh of relief as he crested the last hill and caught sight of his castle’s ramparts. Horrible old drafty thing that it was, it would still be a relief to be _home_ , to no longer be on the battlefield or riding along a seemingly endless column of marching soldiers in search of the commander’s tent.

No longer forced to hide himself and pretend to be what he was not.

No sub could wield a sword or mace. No sub could endure the hardships of war -- not without their Dom’s hand in their hair to command it, to offer praise and punishment. No sub could conceive of battlefield strategy, and if they could, no sub could expect to have their commands obeyed. No sub could hold a seat of power.

So they said.

They said wrongly.

An unbonded sub, of course, would be susceptible to the random commands of Doms, and it would be dangerous to have such a sub on the field, both to themselves and everyone around them.

But a _bonded_ sub? A bonded sub need listen only to the orders of their own Dom, and with such assurance, could withstand any discomfort or exhaustion or even torture. A unit of bonded subs, Tony thought, could overturn the entire country.

But what Dom would be willing to let their sub out of their sight for so long, or allow any harm to fall on their sub that they didn’t deliver themselves? What Dom would allow a field commander to issue orders to their sub? What Dom would be able to accept orders from their sub if by chance their ranks required it?

No Dom could be expected to endure any of those things. It was inconceivable.

Tony glanced at the windows at the top of the north tower, Well, perhaps not _entirely_ inconceivable.

Tony rode across the moat’s bridge with a clatter of hooves and steered his horse directly to the stables. He’d dismounted before the rest of his company even finished entering the walls of the keep. As the waiting groom led the beast away, he turned to Sir Rhodes, his Master-at-Arms and friend.

“Go,” Rhodey said, swinging out of his own saddle. “I’ll see the men settled.”

“You’re sure--”

“Your grace,” Rhodey said, smirking as he placed his mount’s reins in the hands of another groom, “I think I can handle quartering the men. And as much of an asset as you are in the field, you’re going to be useless now that we’re back. At least for the next day or so. _Go_.”

Tony clapped Rhodey on the shoulder with a short nod and strode away. He’d done his duty by his men -- or at least, handed that duty over to Rhodey, who could be trusted to handle it -- and now Tony had other duties to fulfil.

He was met, as he entered the castle proper, by his steward, Jarvis. Despite being of advanced age, Jarvis kept pace with Tony as he stalked through the halls toward the ducal apartments, if only barely. Tony loaded the man up with orders as they went -- messages to be sent to the marshal and the castellan, the weapons to be cleaned and inspected, the beasts to be groomed and fed, the accounts of the last months to be readied for his review in the morning, and a feast to be planned for later in the week, when he and his soldiers had recovered somewhat from their months away.

“And have someone send for my consort,” Tony finished. He unbuckled his swordbelt and handed it to a passing page, trusting that the sword would find its way to the armory.

“Ser Barnes is already in your chambers, your grace,” Jarvis assured him. “He excused himself to prepare for your arrival as soon as the lookouts saw the company coming over the hill.”

A shiver of heat made its way down Tony’s spine, making his balls flush hot and his cock begin to stir even as his shoulders slumped in anticipation of finally finding some relief.

“Thank you, Jarvis. You are a treasure of efficiency, as always.” He stripped off the heavy rings of his rank and put them in Jarvis’ hand. “See those safely stowed, and pass word that we’re not to be disturbed before dinner for anything less than a full-scale attack on the castle.”

“Very good, your grace.” Jarvis managed a bow and turned to his duties.

Tony watched until the old man had turned the corner, and then pushed through the heavy door that led into his rooms.

Bucky was there, standing by the fire, waiting for him. “Welcome back, your grace,” he said, mouth curving in amusement.

Tony huffed in feigned irritation as he closed the door, and the sounds of the castle were shut off, muffled by the excellent soundproofing Tony had built into his walls. “Don’t call me that.” He crossed the space between them and reached up to wrap his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, letting Bucky pull him close and breathe deep against his neck. “I’m not the duke, not here, not to you.”

Bucky hummed. “Were you hurt?”

“Not to signify,” Tony promised. “A few bruises and scrapes. The damned horse spooked and threw me once, and I had a bruised tailbone for a few days. But that was the worst of it. Rhodey managed to convince Grand Duke Fury that I was more of an asset among the engineers than in the lines of battle.”

“Good,” Bucky said, almost a growl, holding Tony even tighter.

“You could come with me,” Tony pointed out. “Several of the bonded lords bring their subs with them.”

Bucky shook his head before Tony even finished speaking. “It’s all I can do now to watch you ride away into danger. I couldn’t be so close and keep up the pretense.”

“Does it wear on you?” Tony wondered, pulling back to examine Bucky’s face. “Having to pretend?”

“Sometimes.” Bucky took Tony’s hands and kissed them fervently. “But I’d endure it a thousand times over rather than let you be stripped of your rank over such stupidity. You’re a good ruler, Tony. Your people don’t deserve to lose you just because I wish I could protect you from a world that doesn’t deserve you.”

Tony could only smile helplessly. “You’re too good to me.”

“Because you are so good for me.” Bucky claimed Tony’s mouth in a kiss, heated and possessive, his hands working to loosen Tony’s clothes. When he drew away, they were both breathing hard. “On your knees,” Bucky ordered, the soft vibration Domination in his voice a balm to the ache in Tony’s chest.

Months in the field, and while Tony was an excellent warrior and even better engineer, no matter what anyone said, it was hard on him to keep up the lie that he was a Dominant. Even harder to go so long without the release of submission.

Tony sank down onto the thick fur that was laid before the fire and closed his eyes in gratitude. “As you say, my lord,” he murmured, the joke between them that was not at all a jest, for Bucky had been common-born and held no title beyond that of the duke’s consort -- and yet commanded Tony with more authority and surety than even the king.

Orphaned as a small child, Bucky had been taken in by Tony’s parents. They’d raised the boys together for exactly this: so that Tony could present the outward face of a Dominant and a nobleman; for Bucky to pretend, in public, to be Tony’s bonded submissive.

They had been bonded as soon as Tony was physically capable of accepting the bond; he’d never known the humbling and humiliating experience of being a submissive susceptible to every Dom’s command. He obeyed Bucky, and Bucky alone.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, shuddering at the relief of dropping the too-long-held mask, like relaxing a muscle too-long tensed.

“That’s it,” Bucky soothed gently, petting Tony’s hair. “You’re back with me, now. You’ve done so well, and now you can rest.”

“Did I?”

“I told you to lead well,” Bucky reminded him. “And to be as safe as you could. And to come back to me. You’ve done all those things.”

Tony huffed a little. “You don’t know that I led well.”

“I know _you_ ,” Bucky said. His fingers lifted Tony’s chin, and he waited until Tony looked at him. “I _know_ you.”

“You do,” Tony agreed, smiling. “Do I get a reward?”

“Soon.” Bucky kissed him again, slow and deep. “You’re going to be good for just a little longer first, though, aren’t you?”

Tony nodded eagerly. He’d missed this, missed Bucky’s simple, firm command, the ease it gave him. Knowing that he could lean, and Bucky would support him. Or fall, and Bucky would catch him.

He didn’t have to make any decisions, even about whether to sit or stand. Everything rested in Bucky’s hands.

Bucky knelt in front of him with the grace of a submissive but the strong bearing of a Dominant, as always a beautiful study in contrasts. Tony couldn’t help but watch while Bucky deftly undressed him, tugging the tapes loose and lifting hooks from their eyes. He moved as Bucky directed until the last layer had fallen away and he knelt, entirely naked, before his consort.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky said, fingertips brushing down Tony’s body, eyes as full of admiration as ever. He tweaked Tony’s nipple and smiled at Tony’s quick intake of breath. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too,” Tony said. Bucky lifted his hand to gently press Tony’s lips closed.

“Shh. No talking, now,” Bucky said. “Close your eyes.” He kissed down the column of Tony’s neck and then sucked at the delicate skin of Tony’s collarbone. “Missed your taste.” His hands stroked over Tony’s skin, a wandering path that ventured close to Tony’s already-hard cock and then away again, down Tony’s spine to the cleft of Tony’s ass, the faintest tease. “Missed the way you feel,” Bucky murmured. He pinched Tony’s nipple again, just hard enough to make Tony gasp. “Missed your sounds.”

Tony felt the heat of Bucky’s body close in, and then Bucky’s breath was skating over the shell of his ear. “Stroked off in your bed almost every night,” Bucky whispered, “but it wasn’t enough. Can’t ever get enough when you’re not here.”

His wandering hand closed lightly around Tony’s cock, giving it an unbearably light stroke. Tony shuddered and groaned.

Bucky’s warmth retreated somewhat and then two fingers tapped lightly on Tony’s lip. “Open for me.”

As soon as Tony’s mouth fell open, those fingers invaded, sliding along Tony’s tongue, thrusting slowly in and out. Tony flicked his tongue against them as they retreated and Bucky’s breath caught. 

“Eager for it,” Bucky teased, pushing his fingers through Tony’s lips again. Tony could only nod in fervent agreement and suck at Bucky’s fingers, tempting.

Tony chased after them when they withdrew, but Bucky stopped him with a touch to the lips. “Look at me,” Bucky ordered, enough Domination in his tone that Tony couldn’t have disobeyed even if he’d wanted to. But he didn’t want to. He couldn’t conceive of ever _not_ wanting to look at Bucky, his bondmate and his consort, his partner and lover and friend.

Bucky smiled when their gazes met. Still-damp fingers brushed down the side of Tony’s face. “You look tired,” he observed.

Tony opened his mouth to protest, then snapped it closed again -- no talking, he reminded himself -- and shook his head instead, rounding his eyes to plead. Of course he was tired, but he wasn’t so exhausted that he couldn’t be of use.

“I know, my sweet,” Bucky said. He stood up again, just as graceful as he’d been sinking down. “You’re not injured; I won’t make you wait for it. But I won’t draw it out too much, either, hm? You don’t give a starving man roasted meat and wine, when he’s unable to appreciate them. I’ll take care of our most urgent needs tonight -- take my pleasure of you, and take care of you -- and then we’ll be able to truly rest. Time enough later for richer fare.”

Tony smiled helplessly and nodded. Bucky always knew, it seemed, exactly what Tony needed.

Bucky opened his trousers and drew out his cock, proud and tall and flushed red with need, a glistening drop nestled at its tip. Tony’s mouth watered.

“Open,” Bucky ordered, and Tony obeyed, nearly swaying forward to try to catch that thick prize between his lips, but Bucky’s other hand was tangled in his hair, holding him steady.

Slowly, so slowly, too slowly, Bucky’s cock slipped over Tony’s eager tongue in gentle, shallow thrusts that teased them both. “So warm,” Bucky murmured. “I always forget, when you’re gone, just how warm you feel.”

He pushed deeper. Tony moaned in appreciation, and Bucky let out a slow sigh. “That’s it, that’s perfect, my love, just like that. Keep your eyes on me, I want you to see how wonderful you make me feel.” He pushed in and pulled out and pushed in again, deep enough to brush at the back of Tony’s throat.

It was a struggle to keep his eyes open; he wanted to close them, to let himself sink into it until he ceased to be the duke or the commander or even _Tony_ and instead was nothing more than a body, a hole to fuck and torment and tease. But Bucky had asked it of him, and he was determined to do it, fighting each flutter of his eyelids.

Bucky watched Tony back for a while, his gaze soft and his mouth smiling gently even as his hand held Tony’s head with the steady surety of steel, even as his cock plunged into Tony’s mouth deeper and harder and faster, until Tony’s eyes were brimming with unshed tears, until Tony was forced to match that brutal rhythm in order to breathe.

Bucky began murmuring endearments and curses, and then curses and endearments, his own head tipping back and eyes falling shut as he chased his pleasure.

It was even more tempting to close his own eyes then, but Tony ignored it, watching as the agony of bliss stole over Bucky’s strong and graceful features.

Bucky’s spend poured hot and thick down his throat, but Tony had long since learned to savor it, the bitter flavor that signaled the sweetest of pleasures. He swallowed a few times and kept his eyes on Bucky.

“God, what you do to me,” Bucky sighed. He pulled out of Tony’s mouth and Tony couldn’t help a soft sound of disappointment. Bucky smiled and bent down for a kiss, licking his own taste out of Tony’s mouth.

“Can you stand?”

Tony nodded, but Bucky kept a hand under his arm anyway, ready to catch him if he’d overestimated his steadiness. Once Tony had gained his feet, Bucky nudged him back toward the wall, to lean against the tapestry hung there, and Bucky took hold of his cock, stroking slowly.

“You didn’t float away,” he murmured against Tony’s ear, his strong body pressing Tony against the wall, holding Tony up.

“No,” Tony confirmed, though god knew he wanted to. Wanted to let loose every tether that tied him to the shore and let go, let the tides -- and Bucky -- carry him where they would. It was a sub’s burden to need that release, and a Dom’s duty to give it to them.

“Wasn’t quite enough.” Bucky’s hand kept moving over Tony’s aching cock in no predictable pattern or pressure or speed, firm strokes and lazy fingertip swirls.

“You’re enough for me,” Tony said loyally, though it was hard to think while Bucky was doing that. “You’re always enough.”

That earned him another kiss, searing in its intensity. It left him gasping when Bucky finally pulled away. “I’ll get you there,” Bucky promised. “But not yet.” And he let go, stepping back.

Tony gasped and then whimpered as the rush of sensation lost washed over him, and was grateful for the wall holding him up, else his knees would surely have buckled.

“Bath first,” Bucky said. “I will wash you, take off the stink of the road. And then a meal. You may kneel by my chair and I will feed you from my own hand, hm?”

A shiver of longing ran down Tony’s spine. “Yes,” he sighed. “Yes, please.”

“And then,” Bucky said, catching Tony’s face in his hand, firm and careful as always. “Then I will have further use for you, and I will make sure you’re able to float for as long as you need.”

Tony might have fallen to his knees again in gratitude, but Bucky caught him, as Bucky always did. “Thank you,” Tony said, soft and sincere.

Bucky kissed the top of his head before drawing back the curtain that hid the bath to show a steaming pail already resting by the fire, keeping warm. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to my giftee for not posting this until the very end of the day but the day job was unexpectedly murderous today and I didn't get a chance to take a lunch break, which was when I'd originally planned to post... But I hope this checks a few of your boxes! :)


End file.
